E3M6: The Halls of Fear (Heretic)
E3M6: The Halls of Fear is the sixth level in The Dome of D'Sparil episode of Heretic. thumb|right|256px|Map of E3M6 Walkthrough Yellow key Enter the hallway to the north, but drop down to the water below. Look for a cave on the south of the eastern wall, and reach the yellow key at the end of the tunnel. When you reach the yellow key, the wall ahead of you will lower to reveal an Iron Lich. You can evade it or fight it at your preference, although there is a dragon claw at the back of the revealed room. Return to the starting area - the easiest route is through the teleport at the north end of the water. Green key From the starting area, run north, and turn west through they yellow key gate. This opens to a large corridor filled with weredragons and saberclaws hiding in the alcove - they will only approach if they can see you. When you are ready to cross the corridor, head to the left, and press the south switch to open the west and east doors (as well as the sub-corridors to the north and south). The north switch adjusts the starting area, making it easier to reach a secret below. Enter the west corridor, and proceed to the southern end. Find the switch on the north wall and press it. Return to the north end of the corridor, and press the revealed switch in the north west corner. Return to the starting corridor, and the green key should be to the north and reachable. (If the door back is closed, you can press the switch to the south, or use the teleporter in the middle of the west corridor.) Blue key :Caution: A Maulotaur is somewhere behind green key door. Make sure you have room to retreat in case he is at the door. In the middle of the west corridor, open the green key door on the right. You first need to unblock the stair by pressing the switch at the north of the watery area. Next, climb the stairs to the south to retrieve the blue key. When you reach the blue key, the water level will lower - if you fall in, you can escape using the teleporter behind the iron liches. You can return to the starting area by heading east from the blue key. Turning north (as opposed to jumping back into the water) will open the rest of the map, so that you can explore. Map exit The exit is behind the blue key door, at the south of the western corridor. Follow the blue-colored rooms. Note that entering here will create another pathway to the main level, which leads to an area tagged as a secret. Secrets #West of the yellow door is a hallway with two switches at the west end. Hit both switches; some doors will open to the north and south. The area to the north has ammo and a Silver Shield # The area to the south has ammo and a Mystic Urn. #Southwest of the blue door is a walk-through wall, just between the banners. Behind the wall is a hallway leading to some ammo, an egg, and Ophidians. #After you hit the switches mentioned in #1, run south from your starting point to reach the staircase to the south. Go to the west side of the pool and walk north over the three red patches. After you cross the second red patch, a door will open to the west. Go west through the door, and go up the steps; in the room at the top of the steps, you will see a small room to the east with a Bag of Holding. #After collecting the above secret, go back and get the Phoenix Rod, southwest of the pool in the starting area. Some doors will open to the west and south, with some goodies inside. Then go through one of the windows to the left or right of the Phoenix Rod. There's a Map scroll in there. #In the south part of the room is a staircase leading down to the east. At the bottom of the staircase is a secret lift to the north, which takes you up to an area with a Bag of Holding and Timebombs of the Ancients. #If you go east from the bottom of the staircase, you will come to a secret door, which opens to reveal an area with a Mystic Urn, a Bag of Holding, and some Mace Spheres. #Go through the green door and walk into the water; this will open some secret doors west of the hallway you just left. Go back and go into the secret areas to the north and south; they contain some ammo, a possible Firemace, a Shadowsphere, and a Tome of Power. # See above secret #Go to the top of the steps at the south side of the Maulotaur pool east of the green door. This will lower the pool, revealing an area to the north. It contains Wings of Wrath, ammo, and a teleporter back up to the top of the steps. The following location does not count as a secret: #In the west side of the pool in the starting area, in the northwest corner, is a quiver. West of the quiver is a secret door which contains a Ring of Invincibility and a teleporter to a ledge in the east part of the pool, which has a Hellstaff, some ammo, and health. Screenshots image:Heretic-e3m6-liche.png|Dead Liches and Maulotaur image:Heretic-e3m6-start.png|Starting area image:Heretic-e3m6-corridors.png|Two branching corridors... image:Heretic-e3m6-columns.png|Starting position (Different view) Halls of Fear (Heretic)